1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe measuring apparatus that measures a pipe with a non-contact probe.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in order to address the need to measure a pipe as a measured object in a short amount of time and with a rough degree of measurement accuracy, a non-contact probe is attached to a tip of a multijoint mechanism of a multijoint arm-type measuring device (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2015-227816).
However, measurement with the multijoint arm-type measuring device described above is performed manually by a measurement operator, and therefore there is significant measurement error arising from the operation by the measurement operator. In addition, the measurement accuracy of the multijoint arm-type measuring device is poor, and therefore a pipe cannot be measured with a high degree of accuracy.